


Off The Shoulder

by designateddriver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/pseuds/designateddriver
Summary: Angela raised her brows, intrigued. Then she smirked, putting two and two together. “It’s the shirt, isn’t it?”It was pale blue and flowing; it rested just below Angela’s collarbones, leaving her shoulders fully exposed.Fareeha had always been especially fond of Angela’s shoulders; Angela was quite aware of the extra attention Fareeha often gave them. It didn’t help that the shirt rested just above Angela’s breasts, preoccupying Fareeha with thoughts of going somewhere private and languidly pulling the fabric down.Fareeha grinned. “I won’t deny I have a thing for you in it.”





	Off The Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [visual for Angela's shirt.](https://imgur.com/a/veDblT4)
> 
> lol I'm gay and this is a thing that happened

Fareeha slipped into Angela’s office and locked the door behind her.

“Well, hello,” Angela said, amused. 

Fareeha pulled a chair up to Angela’s desk. “Do you have a bit of free time?”

Angela watched her. “I think I might.”

Fareeha hummed. “How much?”

“I could spare ten minutes, at least.”

Fareeha’s gaze turned a little heavier. “I could definitely work with that.”

Angela raised her brows, intrigued. Then she smirked, putting two and two together. “It’s the shirt, isn’t it?” 

It was pale blue and flowing; it rested just below Angela’s collarbones, leaving her shoulders fully exposed. 

Fareeha had always been especially fond of Angela’s shoulders; Angela was quite aware of the extra attention Fareeha often gave them. It didn’t help that the shirt rested just above Angela’s breasts, preoccupying Fareeha with thoughts of going somewhere private and languidly pulling the fabric down.

Fareeha grinned. “I won’t deny I have a thing for you in it.”

Angela stepped out of her chair to reposition herself on the edge of her desk, beckoning Fareeha forward. 

Fareeha placed a kiss on Angela’s neck. “Makes me want to pull it down,” she said; Angela shivered at the feel of Fareeha’s breath on her neck. Another kiss: more open this time. “Doesn’t help that I know you don’t wear anything underneath it.” 

Fareeha kissed Angela’s chest over her shirt as if to confirm the lack of a substantial barrier. Through thin fabric, her lips made contact with Angela’s hardening nipple; Angela swallowed a low hum. Fareeha returned to Angela’s neck and shoulders, peppering her with kisses, teasing with her teeth: never enough to leave lasting marks. Angela smiled at the way Fareeha kissed her, following patterns of freckles that sprinkled Angela’s shoulders.

After a nod from Angela, Fareeha brought her hands up to Angela’s upper arms, tugged down slightly. Fareeha backed away a bit just to look at her. The shirt’s sleeves now rested just below Angela’s biceps, exposing most of her pink nipples by extension. Fareeha breathed out in satisfaction at this development.

Angela let out a shaky sigh when Fareeha kissed the tops of her breasts. She teased her long enough that Angela had to readjust herself on the desk, trying to swallow her desire for any kind of friction. Finally Fareeha gave the shirt’s hem a final tug so that Angela’s exposed breasts hung gently over its top hemline.

Angela felt another flash of heat to her core at Fareeha’s slow, appreciative gaze. “God, Angela,” Fareeha said, her smile tinged with a smugness that frustrated Angela in the best possible way. Fareeha cupped Angela’s breasts, kneaded them indulgently. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Angela smiled into Fareeha’s kiss. “It’s only 1pm,” she said when they parted, just above her breath. Fareeha swallowed at the hoarseness in Angela’s voice.

“All morning, then,” Fareeha corrected. Angela’s laugh turned into a moan when Fareeha lowered herself, circling Angela’s nipple with her tongue. Fareeha’s fingers danced along Angela’s abdomen all the while, always dipping just low enough to make Angela bite her lip, impatient. 

By the fifth time, she couldn’t handle Fareeha’s fingers going back up to her ribs before they got where she wanted. “Fareeha…”

“Not quite there yet,” Fareeha said, her hand travelling back to caress the undersides of Angela’s breasts with her thumbs; she loved the swell in that area, the solid way in which they curved…

And she loved seeing Angela, normally so composed, flushed and bothered, fists balled onto the desk. She loved equally the relief on Angela’s face when Fareeha finally slipped her hand under her waistband and gave her the contact she wanted, the satisfied moan that escaped her lips.

Fareeha smiled at the wetness that immediately coated her hand. It would be a shame if she didn’t get to taste her…

Fareeha removed her hand; Angela barely concealed a whine. Fareeha licked a finger. Angela tried hard not to grind into the desk.

“I want to taste you,” Fareeha explained.

Angela shimmied her waistline down below her hips, flushed down to her neck. “Then please do.”

Grinning, Fareeha kneeled on the floor, pulled Angela’s hips in towards her. Figuring she’d teased Angela enough, she dove right in; Angela was grateful for this, if her muted vocalizations were anything to go by. Fareeha breathed in Angela’s scent as Angela murmured Fareeha’s name; the soft, strained sound made Fareeha feel like she could go for hours.

Angela strengthened her hold on Fareeha’s hair, pulling her further into herself; Fareeha knew Angela was a moment away from her peak of pleasure.

One swift movement and Angela stilled, letting out something halfway between a breath and a moan; Fareeha lightened the pressure of her tongue as Angela’s legs shook. After extending it as long as she possibly could, Fareeha looked up when the last movement subsided, noticed Angela’s mouth open just slightly, her gaze focused on Fareeha below her.

Fareeha smiled up at her, pressing a couple of gentle kisses where she knew Angela was still sensitive before standing up again, letting Angela pull her into a deep kiss.

Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder when they came apart; Fareeha held her as she collected herself. 

“I have a lot I could thank this shirt for,” Angela finally said.

Fareeha laughed. She took the opportunity to put Angela’s shirt back into place, so gently and lovingly Angela practically melted. She gave Fareeha another soft kiss. 

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Angela asked.

“Not yet.”

“Good,” Angela said. “I’ll be returning the favour.”

Fareeha licked her lips. “Hardly a favour.”

Angela kissed the grin off Fareeha’s face.


End file.
